User blog:ImmaFatCake/Hollywood Arts High - Part 2
Hollywood Arts High - Part 2 'Asphalt Cafe' *Cat: *looking at phone* He he he!!! *Tori: What'cha doing Cat? *Andre: And why are you so giggly about it? *Cat: I'm playing this new app on my PearPhone! He he he!!! *Beck: What is it? *Cat: It's called Silly Puppy! *Robbie: What's that? *Cat: There's this dog! And when you tap it, it says a bunch of random stuff! *Tori: That's... new. What does it say? *Cat: *taps* Beef Jerkey is 20% salad dressing. He he he!!! *Jade: How is that funny? *Cat: Cuz there isn't salad dressing in beef jerkey! Hahaha!!! *Robbie: I think it's cool. *Rex: You also think non-buttered toast is cool. *Robbie: Shut up Rex!!! *Cara: Hey Tori. *Tori: Hey! Sit down! *Cara: Thanks! *Beck: What's up? *Cara: Not much. I'm still working on my locker. *Robbie: Cool. *Cat: *taps* He he he-- *Jade: NO!!!! *Cat: *frowns* *Thuc: Hey guys. *Andre: Hey Thuc! *Thuc: Oh, hey Cara. *Cara: Hi! *Thuc: Can I sit here? *Jade: Sure! Why not everyone invade our privacy! We've only been sitting with no one else for over 2 years! *Beck: Jade. *Jade: *frowns* *Jess: Yo people. *Jade: Hey Jess! Sit down over here! *Tori: Wow... *Jess: Ooh! I got my locker done! *Jade: I want to see it. *Thuc: I got mine done too! *Andre: Cool. *Cat: HAHAHA!!! Listen to this: There is fiber in carboard, but not in... leather!!! HAHAHA-- *Jade: Cat? *Cat: Whatty. *Jade: *texts Cat* *Cat: *looks at phone* HUH! You shouldn't say those words. *Robbie: Can I see? *Cat: *shows Robbie phone* *Robbie: Jade!!! *Jess: Can I see it? *Cat: *shows Jess phone* *Jess: Haha. That's funny. *Cara: o_O 'Hollywood Arts Main Hallway' *Jess: Okay guys, here is my locker. On the far left. *Tori: *reads sign* Warning. Private Property. Keep Out. *Andre: *reads tape* Crime Scene. Keep Out. *Jade: I love it. *Jess: Thanks! *Cat: I don't get it. *Robbie: And why does it have to be so near my locker. :( *Beck: I think it looks pretty cool. *Jess: Well, the sign is obviously a warning to keep out of my locker. And I like crime shows like CSI... and crime scenes... so I made this! *Thuc: But I thought you hated yellow? *Jess: Except for when it's caution tape. Then it's cool. *Cara: Yeah... And why is the background just black? *Jess: I like black. *Jade: I like this girl. *Thuc: Who wants to see my locker? *Tori: Sure! *Cat: Kay kay! *Andre: Music lockers are always awesome. *walks over* Thuc: Okay, here it is! *Beck: ... That's it? *Thuc: What do you mean? *Robbie: You just glued a drum head and picture of a guitar to your locker. *Cat: And the guitar looks poorly photoshopped. *Thuc: I'm not a creative person! *Cara: I still like it. *Tori: Yeah. It was a cool idea. *Jade: Aw. The guy with the top part of the fridge left. *Andre: You took half of the fridge away. *Thuc: Oh! That explains it!!! *Beck: Yeah, why do so many lockers share the design with others? *Jess: It's like they were running out of time and just made it easier. *bell rings* *Tori: Oh, bye guys! *Cat: Bye!!! *Andre: Peace out. *Jade: What is this, 2008? *Andre: Blah! Author's Note So, I'm guessing you guys caught the lampshading? (Almost fourth wall break). The first one was Cat lampshading me rushing Thuc's locker (sorry Fans) xD and Jess lampshading the most probable reason why there are so many connected lockers! Also, I know Cat's has been running gagish (if that's a word) for the first two parts, but don't worry! I have a plot ahead for her, Robbie, and Cara! *hint hint* And a plot for Tori, Andre, and Thuc! *hint hint* So stay tuned! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions